Keisha's story
by WelcomeToTheAsylum
Summary: Martha's neice, Keisha, overhears her talking about an adventure and gets involved. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please give me lots of reviews, both good and bad. This is a story about Martha and her niece, Keisha, who I am assured exists. If anyone knows how old she should be, please tell me. Hope people like it._

"I really think we should ask Toby and Shona. They'd be so disappointed to hear you'd held a party without them."

"But if we ask them…" Keisha tuned out from the droning of her mother and grandmother. They'd been planning this party for weeks now, years even. Keisha's party had been much easier. For her turning-eight party a month earlier, she'd invited her friends and they'd come. That had been all.

"But if you ask Martha, she won't know anyone. She's been so wrapped up in this degree of hers, I've barely seen her for weeks." That was Gran. Keisha hoped her Aunt Martha would come. She never ignored Keisha like some of Mother's other friends did.

"Oh, I'll just tell her to bring a friend or two, it'll be fine", replied Mother.

"It will not be fine! You know full well she'll just bring that excruciating doctor friend of hers." That sounded interesting. Keisha wasn't quite sure what excrusheateing meant, but it sounded good. Please Mother, let him come.

"If that's who she wants to bring then let him come. I'm not excluding my own sister."

Yes!

"Well it's your party. I'm sure there's something odd about him though. Look at the way Joanie reacted to him…" The talk then drifted back to such fascinating matters as whether Joanie would wear that ghastly turquoise dress again.

"If that woman would only use the sense she was born with. Now, if it were you…"

However, Keisha remained with the much more boring topic of what was so odd about Aunt Martha's friend? She wondered why Aunt Martha liked him when Gran so clearly did not.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the party. Mother had been fussing all day; she'd even forced Keisha into the hated frilly white dress! This could not be over soon enough! The only bright spot was that Aunt Martha was coming.

Keisha curtsied again, and sighed. So far 17 guests had crowded into the lounge (more commonly known as the living-room) and Keisha had had to dip her skirts to every one of them. For about the first time ever Keisha willed eight thirty and bedtime to hurry up. But even when she screwed up her face and willed with all her might, the clock stubbornly read 7.40. Keisha sighed.

Outside she heard more footsteps approaching and yet another knock on the door. Keisha sighed, but softly this time: Mother was nearby. But this time was different.

"Martha!"

"Tish!" Protocol was forgotten as the two sisters met. However, behind the hugs, Keisha saw two men. Which one was the excrusheateing doctor friend. The thin one slightly in front had sticking-up hair and cheerful eyes, he couldn't be it. What about the one behind him? Ah, that was more like it. He was tall as well, and slightly thickset, and looked just how Keisha imagined a doctor should look.

"I think you've already met the doctor," said Martha, indicating slightly-in-front. Oops.

"But let me introduce Jack. Captain Jack Harkness, my sister, Letitia, and my mother, Francine"

"Enchanted," Jack answered in a thick American accent. Next, he took Mother's hand and kissed it, then did the same to Gran's. Keisha had never seen anything like it. Judging by the looks on their faces, neither had they.

"And who is this?" he said, waving at Keisha.

"This is my niece, Keisha."

"Enchanted." As the group faded into the party, Keisha heard Gran say 'Now that's a real man."

By eight all the guests had arrived, so Keisha had been sent to 'mingle'. This she did by sitting behind a pot plant in the dining room, where she heard a very odd conversation between Martha and the Doctor friend.

"What were those things? They looked like spiders!"

"They were Sholobs, one of the more cunning races in the Universe. They literally live to eat. Humans, Xralings, Timelords, anything soft really. They don't usually bother travelling this far though; their home planet's about halfway across the galaxy from here. I wonder why they left." That seemed an odd sort of response to Keisha. Spiders didn't eat humans though, everyone knew that. And as for the other things…

"Is my family in danger?"

"We can protect them. We need to find out why the spiders are here, and in the mean time, keep your family indoors."

"Why should we be scared of spiders?" Keisha asked, making Aunt Martha jump.

"Goodness, Keisha. You're quiet as a mouse. No, you're right, we don't need to be scared of spiders, these ones are just somewhat bigger than usual, and I'm a wuss about insects. The doctor here was just comforting me. You don't need to worry." Keisha hadn't noticed this before, but decided not to question her further, instead talking about school.


End file.
